doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Auton
Os '''Autons' são formas de vida robóticas Andróides metamórficas que são, essencialmente, manequins de plástico animados pela Consciência Nestene. Por mais que eles não sejam a única criação da Consciência Nestene, são a mais comum e identificável. Aparições e Habilidades Cada Auton é animado por um fragmento da Consciência Nestene para dar-lhe movimento, embora ainda seja controlado por um cérebro Nestene central. Fragmentos maiores são dados para réplicas com a utilidade de permitir cópias dos padrões cerebrais e memórias e, em alguns casos, como Channing, uma grande porção de fragmentos de Nestene podem ser dadas para um Auton com a finalidade de ser quase individual, até tendo sentimentos. (PROSA: Doctor Who and the Auton Invasion) O Auton típico não se parece particularmente animado. Ele se parece com um manequim, é robótico em seus movimentos e é mudo, embora um líder Auton possa falar com uma voz robótica. (TV: Terror of the Autons) Apesar da aparência sólida, Autons podem mudar a forma de suas feições e membros. (TV: Rose) Autons escondem armas mortais dentro de suas mãos, que podem matar ou vaporizar seus alvos usando projeções físicas. (PROSA: Synthespians™) Elas são poderosas o bastante para desarmar temporariamente um Dalek enfraquecido. (TV: The Big Bang) Alguns Autons podem também expelir um gás tranquilizante de suas mãos. (HQ: Plastic Millenium Eles também são excelentes rastreadores, capazes de encontrar outras criaturas pelo padrão de suas ondas cerebrais. (PROSA: Synthespians™) Autons mais sofisticados podem ser criados. Eles podem agir e parecer com humanos, exceto por um pequeno brilho na pele e uma voz desafinada. Autons podem também copiar indivíduos específicos, embora essas cópias sejam imperfeitas. Quando duplicadas, as originais são mantidas vivas para manter a cópia. Uma cópia de Channing foi mantida pela Nestene durante sua primeira invasão à terra. (TV: Spearhead from Space) Mickey Smith também foi copiado pela Nestene para colher informações do Nono Doctor. (TV: Rose) Autons ainda mais precisos podem ser feitos, idênticos em aparência e ações aos seus modelos. Esses Autons são implantados com falsas memórias e, na verdade, acreditam que são a matéria duplicada. Os modelos tirados de uma impressão de memória de Amy Pond podiam imitar humanos perfeitamente e eram usados como agentes dormentes. A Consciência Nestene mais tarde afirma sua influência sobre eles. De alguma forma uma das duplicatas Autons, a cópia de seu noivo Rory, parcialmente resistiu ao controle da Consciência Nestene.(TV: The Pandorica Opens) Autons são extremamente duradouros; o Auton duplicado de Rory existiu por quase dois mil anos sem sinais visíveis de desgaste, mesmo com a ligação com a Consciência quebrada pelo último apagão do universo. (TV: The Big Bang) Eles são vulneráveis a calor intenso, já que os faz derreter. Ondas de rádio podem também destruí-los, já que podem interferir no controle mental da Nestene. Balas quase não tem efeito neles. (TV: Sparhead from Space, Terror of the Autons) Duplicatas Além dos Auton básicos, modelos mais ágeis e maleáveis foram feitos com duplicatas de humanos. Um número de figuras famosas foram duplicadas e expostas na Madame Tussauds. Uma duplicata do General Scobie foi feita para tomar o lugar do Scobie real e comandar o exército. Channing era um Auton desenvolvido para realizar os planos da Nestene que requeriam uma aparência humana. Quando destruídas, as duplicatas foram revertidas para a aparência de um Auton básico. São quase idênticas às suas semelhantes, com uma pele levemente amarelada e reluzente. (TV: Spearhead from Space) Esse reluzir é compartilhado por uma duplicata de Mickey Smith. (TV: Rose) A duplicata Auton de Rory Williams e dos Romanos vindas do livro de Amy da história da Britânia eram indistinguíveis de seus semelhantes. (TV: The Pandorica Opens) História Século 2 Quando a Consciência Nestene se junta à Aliança, produz Autons disfarçados de soldados romanos em 102. Esses, acreditando realmente serem soldados romanos genuínos, enganam o Décimo Primeiro Doctor, que percebe tarde demais o que eles eram. Eles o aprisionam na Pandorica. Um desses Autons, modelado depois do último Rory Williams apagado do tempo, usando a memória de Amy Pond, não quer atirar nela e tenta resistir à ordem de levantar a sua arma. Entretanto, o Auton Rory era incapaz de se impedir de atirar nela de forma fatal. Posteriormente, o Auton ajuda o Doctor a ressuscitar Amy com a Pandorica e salva o universo. Depois do Doctor reiniciar o universo e o tempo, os Autons da Aliança são apagados da existência. O Rory Williams real, portanto, retoma a vida de sua cópia Auton. (TV: The Pandorica Opens/The Big Bang) en:Auton es:Autons nl:Auton ro:Auton ru:Автоны it: Categoria:Espécies